


What Honeybear doesn't know and always has

by arthamaylock



Category: Father John Misty
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Furry, Other, Stage Diving, grasshopper torture, touching furry self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthamaylock/pseuds/arthamaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Me inside a Honeybear costume has an epiphany after being pulled on stage unexpectedly at a Father John Misty concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Honeybear doesn't know and always has

**Author's Note:**

> No one is editing here so look out! tell it like it is.... i am no writer and will use what you give me.  
> If you don't know FJM .... he knows you probably... so go listen to what he has to say about us all.

Honeybear had thought it all out, all the moves dancing in her head down to the very last lyric. It would be suggestively detailed; the adult version of Solid Gold. She would just be moving stage decor to embellish the song with truth. But everything changed when she got pulled on stage and the blindfold was tugged from the plush fur of the bears black lifeless eyes. It was easy, being eye level of the stage to feel safe and confined behind the perceived bear blinder she wore. The blind fold was for anyones interpretation but to her it was a sexy security blanket for the anxious girl inside. Boxed in, she was a caged animal within the other moving bodies around her,yet free behind the masquerade of .......what? what was she? The music began, it was their song. Her song. "Oh Honeybear..." She petted her fluffy ears "Honeybear...." rubbed around her whiskered cheeks "Honeybear oooooo" but the blankness of Honeybear's gaze was hidden as was her own. She closed her eyes inside the giant heat filled head and stretched her neck back, exposing Honey’s throat. She swayed to the slower beat of the song, hugging herself one hand on her far hip and one her shoulder as if miming a dance partner. Side to side her hips rocked and hands moved slowly as the dancer turned in circles losing all bearings. The music filtered in slightly muffled and distorted. Her embrace slid up to both shoulders and back down to her waist. Her body unlocked. As the second verse came Honeybears' cage expanded giving her more freedom of expression. People were taking interest. As both paws hit the edge of the stage, and head and body bowed the bear shook her nub tail with vigor. Straightening back up, her finger tips began tracing the groove of the seam where the tan fur of her flanks turned to the white fur of her belly and chest. She was making for a third round and ready to drop to her knees when she felt hands on her wrists. Before she could snap her neck back forward she was being pulled up and on the edge of the stage. Father John leaned over the bear and placed both hands atop her crown as to still her. The furrie's panting chest was the only movement. She hoped that the oversized suit would hide the flight or fight reaction and in one steady move she unfurled her arms to her side with palms up. Surrender. More pressure on her neck wear the bears head met her shoulders and she began to follow his lead of what she thought was Father John pushing her to all fours. Instead hands came to her shoulders and he was down on his knees, eye to nose with her, smoothing over her face with his hands and into her plush cheek, and then caressing the blindfold. She could smell him close, whisky, tobacco, and clean musky boy sweat. Leaning in even closure he followed the black line to the back of the oversized head to the silky knot. The black silk came undone and he ran both hands back around the bears neck and shoulders then held , leaned back on his heels and peered into the the blank face . All this time the girl inside had kept her eyes closed not only to mimick what Honeybear was sensing but, like a screech owl , hoping to be somehow invisible. She was now wide eyed like a great horned owl , looking through the gridded screen of the giant eye hole into soft sea blue eyes. His expression was a mix of amusement and stage act smite. He mouthed at her black nose, lowered his head and nuzzled his bearded face and neck with hers as if scenting her. Pulling away he said "backstage?". The song ended and the next began. He brought the microphone up to his lips and sighed heavily into it and stood crossed the stage, "Jeeeeeesus, Christ girl! "


End file.
